narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryuuma Seishin
Ryuuma Seishin (流間精神) is a Jōnin native to and assistant translator for Gaku no Ryoushi, a group of history buffs whose goals are aimed towards preserving the past. Ryuuma always had a passion for history, finding any possible way to study it, no matter how many times she hit a brick wall in her studies. Whenever she'd hit a brick wall, she'd cross reference different points in that era to help fill in the gaps. Her studies have been read by many chronologists, who have confirmed a lot of her historical theories. One of these chronologists was Geiha Arashi, one of the most esteemed heads of knowledge in Konohagakure, who has spent years translating ancient texts into a modern, readable format. When she met Geiha, she saw many forms of books in her residence, all translated from texts with languages so ancient, most people are unable to even translate a single word from them. When Geiha opened her Library of Time after renting out an old building, Ryuuma helped renovate the building, helping Geiha put in bookshelves, organized by time period. Putting in what texts Geiha translated, Ryuuma used her historical talents to determine which era in history they belonged in by cross referencing how frequent the language was used, and how frequently it kept a specific dialect. Geiha, who was very interested in how historically inclined Ryuuma was, she offered her an opportunity to put her historical talents to use, forming the group Gaku no Ryoushi. From there, they began recruiting like minded individuals, who all helped not just to gather texts, but also help determine their positions in history. Since Ryuuma was the first to be recruited, she was assigned as assistant translator, with Geiha teaching her many different dialects lost in time, while Ryuuma also taught Geiha various points in history based on the languages Geiha knew. Over time, the two formed a personal relationship with each other, having bonded very closely as they helped each other bring history back to life. Background Ryuuma's life was rather different for most of her life. She was born on a relatively cool April, near the end of the month. Her parents didn't pay much attention to her, only tending to her to feed, bathe and change her, so she was relatively free to her own devices. By the time she was two, she had an interest in reading, and would always move around the house looking for something to read. By the time she was five, she had an advanced reading level that rivaled most high level academy graduates. Though she always strived for attention, she didn't get a whole lot of it, and this left her wanting some form of attention. This was when she discovered her elemental affinity; Fire. After an argument with her parents, she found herself wound up from the discussion until she reached a boiling point. With a stomp of her foot, she released a burst of fire that caught the house in a blaze. Though her parents were horrified by the firestorm, Ryuuma couldn't stop watching it. She only snapped out of it when her parents pulled her out of the house. But her mind was focused on the fire's warmth, its chaotic dance. It only took minutes for the Konoha Fire Brigade to help douse out the flames. It was then she found out a way to garner attention; Through the use of Fire. Though her parents were shocked at what she did, one of the members of the Fire Brigade and part-time teacher at the academy, saw interest in her capability to use Fire Release at such a young age, even though it was by accident. When she turned ten, she was enrolled into the Konohagakure Academy, where she put her knowledge to great use. Ryuuma was always a quick learner in basic techniques and passed her technique studies fairly quickly. Though given her more academic approaches in the academy, she was pestered a lot, often pushed around by the other students. This is where her powers with fire got their zenith in her young age. Constant pestering often pushed her over the edge, causing her to lash back with fire, which kept the bullies back for the most part. By the age of eleven, she graduated from the academy, earning the rank of Genin. From there, she was assigned to a team where she showed great strides. The same person who saw her abilities with fire in the Fire Brigade ended up being her master. He helped teach her how to properly control her Fire Release, how to harness it how she wanted it to be harnessed. One of the missions they were on sent them into an ancient temple to recover a long lost artifact; The Hikami Talisman, a talisman meant to be used as a form of worship to the sun god thousands of years ago. The mission was difficult, as the temple was filled with the undead, who dedicated their lives and beyond to protecting the temple. Ryuuma's powers of Fire Release proved helpful here, as the withered bodies of the temple's protectors proved to be very flammable. When she stumbled upon the talisman, she found herself in awe of its beauty; Cast in pure gold, it took on the form of a sun with a figure at its center, the Hikami. After the end of the mission and the Hikami Talisman sent to the Hokage, Ryuuma spent countless weeks studying up on the Hikami, cross referencing countless forms of texts from different viewpoints. It was here she learned that the Hikami was a god that was said to raise the sun each passing day, but would only do so if an offering of fire was offered to the god. As such, the people would set fire to even the most valued possessions in order to please the Hikami. When she wrote down her studies on the Hikami, she sent them to the Hokage, who was surprised that at such a young age, she showed a willing to pursue history in such a thorough manner. This earned the respect of both the Hokage, and her master. With her talents in historical knowledge and fire release, she proved herself time and time again, earning the respect of her master. When she was sixteen, she enrolled into the Chunin Exams. By this time, she had expanded her usage of Fire Release greatly. Her obsession with fire motivated her to take it to levels never thought of before. By this time, she learned of every orthodox method of controlling fire, but for her, it wasn't enough. She wanted to use it for unorthodox purposes. So she began training herself to use fire in a whole new way; Levitation and repulsion via the manipulation of heat. She spent a good amount of her time prior to the Chunin Exams learning every niche of fire and the powers of levitation, how it's done by creating a field of anti-gravity around an object to give it free form of movement. Ryuuma realized that it already had this kind of field, by the heat the object gives off. It just needed the right amount of control to be done, which Ryuuma obsessed over perfecting well into the Chunin Exams. These skills helped give her and her team an advantage of finding the scrolls, by levitating them out of reach of her opponents. It was here she learned she could manipulate her opponents the same way she could with objects, by manipulating the heat they give off. With the body giving off more heat, this proved much easier for her to do. Making it to the semifinals, she showed her opposition just how much she learned in Fire Release. One of her opponents was a bully in the past who she had particular problems with for quite some time. Though he proved to be strong, Ryuuma's expertise in Fire Release turned the tide. Her obsession with fire led to her constant use of Fire Release to keep pushing him back. She figured it was time to end the battle and move on, so she decided to try her telekinetic skills once again. By manipulating the heat his body gave off, she tossed him around like a ragdoll until he conceded defeat. This pattern would continue throughout the semifinals. As she moved her way into the finals, she began training her Fire Release much more during the training period prior to the finals. And it showed. By the time the finals came along, her pyrokinetic abilities shined even greater, allowing her to create heat fields around virtually any object, stopping it in its path. She was able to defeat a shurikenjutsu expert via the usage of her pyrokinesis, creating fields of heat around the shuriken and stopping them in their tracks and redirecting them until she forced an opening into his offense, and delivering a strong burst of fire to defeat him. Finishing the finals, Ryuuma became a Chunin by the age of seventeen. For the next seven years, she continued proving herself, not just in her skills in Fire Release, but by contributing to history by recovering and fixing historical documents once long lost. She was able to recreate, word for word, several documents that were destroyed during the First Shinobi World War. By cross-referencing different events going in during that time period via records from the other villages, she rewrote the documents word by word for days, until she was finally finished. The documents were sent to a chronologist, who was able to confirm the legitimacy of the document's texts by going back to some of the documents that survived the war. Her accolades in historical knowledge allowed her to become a Jōnin by the age of twenty four. It was during this time that Geiha began to take interest in her. Meeting up with Ryuuma, Geiha told her what she did as a hobby, translating ancient texts into a modern language. Equally interested in her, Ryuuma looked through the texts Geiha translated, and was able to pinpoint which eras they came from. With a flash of inspiration, Geiha recommended they put their knowledge to good use and show this knowledge to the world. Agreeing with her, the two noticed a building for rent. Geiha, using the funds she accrued from missions she had completed over the years, rented the building out. Ryuuma and Geiha began slowly renovating it into a library. Ryuuma labelled each bookshelf with different eras to place the translated texts in. After they were done, the library was still fairly empty, but the two saw the start of something great; Geiha came up with the name "Gaku no Ryoushi" for the two, but Ryuuma advised that with more people, they could fill up the library much quicker. Agreeing with her, Geiha recruited likeminded individuals into the group, and the hunters quickly made their stride, going across the world with the Hokage's blessing, and with the permissions of the Daimyo and Kage that ruled over their respective countries. Appearance Ryuuma has a fairly interesting appearance. With lustrous, orange hair fashioned into a bob cut, it shines brightly against the sun. Her sapphire blue eyes are always shown with a laid back expression, while the rest of her face follows suit. Below the neck, Ryuuma wears a unique outfit she created, using a protective mesh that she weaved between the fibers. The outfit is a hooded attire that takes on the appearance of a suit of armor, with a white overpiece patterned with a unique symbol on the chest. Below the outfit is a black bodysuit, made of the same protective weave. She wears a pair of wide rimmed gloves and boots that keep the armor motif. Personality Ryuuma is every personification of bookworm one could think of. Shy, studious, intelligent, Ryuuma often keeps to herself, immersed in historical documents during most of the day she's not pursuing texts with the Gaku no Ryoushi. Laid back, she doesn't do much when she's not pursuing her duties, often sticking to reading whenever possible. Despite her laid back nature, she's very caring, especially towards Geiha, who she has formed a close bond with. She has a somewhat ecstatic outlook when finding something new to appease her, usually in the form of something she's never read before. She is classified as a Class 2 Pyromaniac, meaning she has some control over herself, but not a whole lot, and has a fascination with things related to fire. Often she can get lost in her flames, mesmerized by the crackling of the firestorm. It usually takes an external force to snap her out of it, and she can be very reckless in the use of her Fire Release if she doesn't keep her pyromania in check. Abilities Ryuuma is an excellent practitioner of ninjutsu, specifically in her affinity, Fire Release. She spent years dedicated to the craft of fire, pushing it to limits even the Uchiha would find impressive. Years of chakra intensive training with her Fire Release allows her to use even the most demanding techniques with little effort on her part, expending very little energy in its utilization. But she has taken it a step further than that; By manipulating the heat around an object, she can utilize an improvised form of telekinesis, allowing her to lift both objects, and opponents, and send them flying. This incredible skill in Fire Release allows Ryuuma to shift the tide to her advantage, making most tools largely useless as she stops them in their tracks, even throwing them back towards her opponent. Ninjutsu As a well versed combatant with ninjutsu, Ryuuma is a formidable opponent, especially with her nature affinity. Her skills with Fire Release techniques are well renowned within the village, and she has taught herself how to use even the most demanding techniques around. She has even taught herself how to use a particular technique that would normally require the use of the Sharingan by spending years on perfecting her ability to shape chakra. Her ability to shape her chakra into a wide variety of infernos has caught the attention and impressions of the entire village of Konohagakure, even more so when she demonstrated her skills in the Chunin Exams. All in all, she's a dangerous opponent when able to use her ninjutsu, and has demonstrated tactical usage of even the most basic techniques, using simple abilities to force an opening against her opponent and deliver a powerful assault from her Fire Release. Nature Manipulation Ryuuma excels in the manipulation of fire. Ever since an incident early in life when she sparked a fire in her house during an argument between her parents, she was vastly fascinated with the powers of fire. Since then, she prided herself in mastering its powers. With her tremendous expertise in Fire Release, she has turned the tide in many battles. She has taken Fire Release to levels few have ever seen before. It's more than just being well versed in even the most demanding techniques the affinity has to offer, it's about demonstrating the true power of fire on a colossal scale. For Ryuuma, fire is a statement, a means of not just intimidation, but an artform. The world was shaped by fire, destroyed by fire, and recreated by fire. Fire to Ryuuma is both creation and destruction, and a power widely used, but used incorrectly. Ryuuma intends to do different with her skills in Fire Release. Too often is Fire Release used as a purely offensive tactic, used to attack a target head on, rather than using the surrounding terrain as a buffer for such power. Ryuuma puts her surroundings to good use, using simple flames to ignite intense firestorms in dry terrain, using dead foliage as fuel for her firestorms. By manipulating the flames, she can cut off her opponent, slowing down her opponent more immensely than just attacking them with fire alone. From here, she can make her move by forcing her target to move how she wants them to. By cutting off her opponents line of attack, she can leave them defenseless with just a few sparks of fire. By enhancing herself with a shroud of fire, Ryuuma can further enhance her powers with Fire Release, turning her into a walking firestorm. A true menace wrapped in an inferno, she turns the tide in battle with but a simple spark, turning any arena into her field of influence. She considers her battlegrounds a Trial of Fire (火の審理 Hi no Shinri). By enhancing her hands and feet with fire, she can provide incredible offensive and defensive skills, capable of stopping swords, spears, arrows, anything caught in her flames end up incinerated under levels of heat only she can withstand. Furthermore, she can survive being surrounded by her own fire, which burns so hot, she has been known to produce flames that were pure white. But with her class 2 pyromania, she often finds herself having little control over herself in the influence of her flames and can find herself becoming more and more reckless as the battle drags on. Without the proper control meant to protect her, even her flames can deliver burns, bunted largely by her trained resistance to fire. Even with the burns, she still finds herself lost under the influence of her pyromania until snapped back to her senses, usually by a teammate. *'Pyrokinesis' Ryuuma has pushed Fire Release to a whole new level with the powers of pyrokinesis. By controlling every aspect of fire, from its core structure to the heat it gives off, Ryuuma can turn simple flames into endless storms of hellfire and destruction if she pleases. By taking control of her opponent's Fire Release powers, she can turn techniques like the Great Fireball Technique into a small sun before hurling back towards her foe. But Ryuuma has taken it much further than just manipulating fire itself. She has learned how to manipulate the heat a person or object gives off, allowing her to telekinetically manipulate her foes or objects, either stopping them in their tracks, or sending them flying. Ryuuma can also do the same to herself, giving her the abilities of flight, and can propel herself to great speeds, either to deliver a crushing blow with flames, or to break distance between her and her opponent. When pushed against the wall by a particularly powerful opponent, Ryuuma can manipulate the heat her body gives off and ignite it, creating a powerful burst of power to help her push back the opposition. By manipulating the heat of several objects around her, she can pull it all together into a massive, all scorching sphere. This sphere, when crushed down, generates so much energy, so much power, that it pulls the clouds themselves into the wake of the implosion, leaving behind a smooth crater. Taijutsu Ryuuma is well versed in taijutsu, often using it to break distance between her opponent. By manipulating the heat around her, she can propel herself to great speeds, using the momentum and acceleration to deliver a power, bone shattering kick or punch. By creating a wave of fire around her body, she can deliver burning strikes that sear the opponent in a flash of intense heat. By releasing the heat all at once, Ryuuma can create a powerful heat burst from a punch or kick that engulfs everything in its path in fire. With slender movements in her attacks, she can send an opponent up in the air, appearing below them, and with a quick burst of heat, can spin herself above her opponent to deliver a devastating drop kick, using the momentum of the spin to generate increased force against the kick. Quotes "People hide their sins under a heavy veil of religion. I cleanse my sins by trial of fire." "It is not the critic who counts: not the man who points out how the strong man stumbles or where the doer of deeds could have done better. The credit belongs to the man who is actually in the arena, whose face is marred by dust and sweat and blood, who strives valiantly, who errs and comes up short again and again, because there is no effort without error or shortcoming, but who knows the great enthusiasms, the great devotions, who spends himself for a worthy cause; who, at the best, knows, in the end, the triumph of high achievement, and who, at the worst, if he fails, at least he fails while daring greatly, so that his place shall never be with those cold and timid souls who knew neither victory nor defeat." "I would rather be ashes than dust! I would rather that my spark would burn out in a brilliant blaze than it should be stifled by dry-rot. I would rather be a superb meteor, every atom of me in magnificent glow, than a sleepy and permanent planet. The proper function of man is to live, not to exist. I shall not waste my days in trying to prolong them. I shall use my time."